


a zutara fic

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, acting like zutara sucks to uplift your ship is just an asshole move, cmon guys it's 2021 we should know better than to trash on innocent ships, don't be hypocritical, it's not a terrible ship by any stretch of the imagination, you know i know and everyone knows it's not, zutara will always be the most popular atla ship so die mad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: short katara/zuko fic :)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: anonymous





	a zutara fic

katara and zuko make out against a wall. they're fucking in love

**Author's Note:**

> headcanoning zuko is gay is valid but claiming that's universal truth is not. zutara shippers have had a vibrant fandom going for them since 2006 and that's awesome


End file.
